Missing Sheriff
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Buzz Lightyear of Star command takes on a mission to help save Sheriff Woody from the clutches of Emperor Zurg.
1. Chapter 1

***New story! So do you all remember Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, the movie? Well I was thinking about it one day and decided to take some of the characters from it and make a story out of it. This is mostly Buzz/Jessie, but a little bit of Woody and my OC Character, Callie. Don't worry, I'll really introduce her in another story I have. Until then, enjoy!**

_Bahama 6, a resort planet, 1400 hours. _

Captain Buzz Lightyear walked out onto the beach. He and his crew had just got done with a twelve hour mission taking care of cyber bugs on LGM home world. Now, thanks to Commander Nebula, they were granted some time off to relax and re-energize. He walked over to his partner, Princess Mira Nova, who was lying out on a chair.

"Do you have anything to report, Mira?" He asked her.

"Yes I do. I am relaxing and you should be too! She snapped. We've been granted some free time, Buzz. Come on, take a load off."

"Alright, fine, but just for a few minutes." He sat down beside her and looked around at the trees. "Hey, where are Booster and XR?"

"Over there, playing volleyball." Buzz looked to where she was pointing and walked over as XR hit the ball over to Booster's side.

"Yes! That's fifteen to zero, Booster!" XR cried out.

"Hey that's not fair! You shouldn't get use your expendable legs!" Booster whined.

"They are a part of me, which means I can use them whenever I want."

"I'll play winner!" Buzz said.

"Game on, captain, you're going down! I mean, respectfully though sir, not literally." XR said. Buzz laughed just as his arm band started ringing.

"Captain Lightyear here." Buzz said. Commander Nebula's face appeared.

"Lightyear, Its Commander Nebula. He said. I need you back at Star Command as soon as possible."

"What's the trouble, commander?"

"No trouble. Queen Calista of Pixar is here to see you, along with Deputy Jessica Pride."

"Oh, Deputy Pride." Mira said, elbowing Buzz. Buzz blushed.

"Stop it, Mira. I'll be there as soon as I can, Commander, over and out." He closed his armband and turned to his team. "Alright crew, time to head back to base." They gathered their stuff and took off in the ship.

"I wonder why Queen Calista wants to see you." Booster said.

"I don't know, but I'm more concerned as to why Jessie is with her and not Woody." Woody was his best friend on earth. They met five years ago after Emperor Zurg tried to destroy the kingdom of Pixar. He was a Sheriff on Calista's secret service, as well as her husband. His sister, Jessie was his second in command and Buzz's girlfriend.

"Why are you complaining? You get to see your favorite redhead." Mira joked.

"Shut up, Mira!"

"Are you ever going to ask that girl to marry you? I mean you've been together for three years."

"I want to, but I have a duty to Star command."

"You can defend the galaxy and still be married, Buzz. Look at me, I'm a princess and I still kick alien butt!" Buzz chuckled, as did Mira. "Just think about it, Captain. If I know that girl, she will wait for you because she loves you."

"We are approaching Star Command." XR reported.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Alai Your welcome for this story! I will try to elaborate on the brother bond of Woody and Buzz. Unfortunately this one doesn't take place so much in space as it does on earth :( Here's chapter two!***

Buzz steered the ship into the loading bay and the four of them walked into Commander Nebula's office.

"Ah, perfect timing. Nebula said. The three of you wait here. Lightyear, we'll head to the conference room. They are waiting for you there." They saluted each other and walked down to sector eleven. When they arrived, two women were already in the room. Queen Calista was sitting in the front chair facing the door. She had on a red and gold dress with a gold tiara in her dark brown hair. Next to her was Jessie. She wore a navy blue uniform and a red cowgirl hat. Her fiery red was tied back into two braids. She got up when she saw him come in and rushed into his arms.

"Buzz, oh it's so good to see you!" She cried.

"It's good to see you, Jessie. I've missed you." Buzz said.

"I've missed you too." They moved slightly and Buzz kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Jessie was smiling. "I've especially missed that."

"Buzz, it's wonderful to see you." Queen Calista said, walking over. Buzz bowed to her.

"Your majesty, it's nice to see you again."

"Buzz, no formalities, please."

"Right, I'm sorry Callie."

"You're probably wondering why we called you. I'll get right to it. Last night, a very important weapon was stolen from me." Commander Nebula clicked on the monitor. "The wand of justice, it has been passed down for many generations. My mother passed it onto me the day of my coronation. When used correctly, it can bring good will to my people, but when used for evil it…"

"It becomes a weapon of mass destruction." Jessie said.

"Precisely, that is exactly the intention of Emperor Zurg. Woody was one of the guards in charge of protecting the wand."

"Where is Woody now?" Buzz asked. Callie's face fell.

"That's the other reason as to why we called you. Woody was on first watch when the attack happened. He…" She held back a sob. Jessie came over to console her.

"Zurg took him along with the wand, Buzz. He is holding Woody hostage on Planet Z."

"What?" Nebula pressed another button on the monitor.

"This was caught on the security cameras last night." Jessie said. They watched as Woody stood in front of the case. Three of Zurg's henchmen came onto the screen and Woody took on all of them, fists flying. A fourth one came into view and punched him in the side of his head, knocking him out. Buzz cringed at the sight. Jessie sighed. "He put up a really good fight up until that moment. They took the wand and him and fled the scene."

"I accept this mission. Buzz said proudly. I will retrieve the wand and make sure it doesn't fall into Zurg's hands, and I will bring Woody home, alive."

"Thank you, Buzz. You are the only one I trust to rescue my husband and the father of my child." She rubbed her stomach. Buzz smiled.

"You're pregnant? When did you find out?"

"Three months ago. Please don't tell Woody when you find him."

"I won't. I will bring him home, Callie. I promise, for you, you're baby and the great kingdom of Pixar." With that, he left the room to make a plan.

***There we go! Please review!***


	3. Chapter 3

*** Alia Thanks for the comment! I have Woody married in a few of my stories, including the other one I'm working on, 'my little rose' He'll either be married to my OC Callie or Bo. But as for this story, don't worry, Zurg will get what's coming to him!***

Around midnight, Buzz sat on the ledge of his balcony, thinking. His crew had made a plan and the ship was set to leave first thing in the morning, but Buzz was worried. Was Woody alright? If he was, what was Zurg's plan with him? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Hey Buzz, are you awake?" Jessie whispered.

"Yeah, Jess, I'm out here." She came out, dressed in a white and blue t-shirt and blue plaid pants. Her hair was out of the braids and straightened. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Stop it. Do I really?"

"Yes, you always do." She smiled and looped her arm around him, nestling in his chest. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm worried about tomorrow. More so, I'm worried about Woody."

"Me too, but it will be okay. If there was anyone more qualified to save my brother, it would be you. He trusts you more than me sometimes."

"Now come on, Jess. You know that's not true. He trusts you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have insisted that Callie have both of you on her secret service. He loves you."

"He loves you too. He's said before that he already thinks of you as part of our family." Buzz smiled and laughed. She laughed too and then looked up at him. "I want to come with you."

"Jess…"

"Now before you say anything, Callie asked me to ask you." Buzz rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please Buzz? I kind of feel responsible for this. I was the second watch. It could have been me that had been knocked out and captured. So I feel like I owe him. Besides, I would slap myself if I didn't do something when I know I could have. So, what do you say?"

"Fine, you can come. But I'm warning you, it will be dangerous."

"Danger, huh? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Buzz laughed and pulled her towards him.

"I love you." He said and kissed her. He kissed her slow and then a little faster. His fingers moved throughout her hair and down her back.

"Oh Buzz; we can't do this to…" Jessie had started to say but Buzz twirled her and started planting soft kisses on her neck, making her moan. "Oh screw it." She pushed him back into the room and onto the bed, kissing him fiercely.

***Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one will give a little more. Till then, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Woody struggled against his binds, trying to get them to break. His hands were tied above him and he was in a standing position. His head was sore and he swore there was blood trailing down his face. He had woken up a few minutes earlier and remembered everything from the night before. Just then, he heard a sinister laugh.

"Struggling is useless, Sheriff." Zurg said, coming into the cell. Woody felt his face get hot with anger.

"Zurg. What do you want with me?" Woody asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's simple, really. I need your help. I need you to teach me how to use this." The emperor pulled out the wand of justice. Woody gasped.

"And betray my kingdom? Not a chance! I'd rather die than let that happen."

"That can be arranged." He raised his arm and zapped Woody. The sheriff screamed. Two more times Zurg zapped him, making his body tense up. The fourth time, Zurg was interrupted by one of his henchmen.

"My lord?" The robot asked.

"What?" Zurg snapped.

"Sorry sir, a Galactic Alliance ship is approaching."

"Lightyear. Is he alone?"

"No sir. His crew is with him, as well as Sheriff Pride's sister." Woody, who Zurg left gasping for breath, looked up. The emperor laughed.

"Take the Sheriff up to the bridge. He can have a front row seat to the destruction of his friends."

"No! Leave them alone, please!" Woody pleaded, but they ignored his plea and dragged him from the cell block. Back on the ship, Booster was in full panic.

"Buzz! Zurg powered up his blasters and they are headed straight for us!"

"Evasive maneuver! Buckle up, guys. It's going to get bumpy!" Buzz said. They avoided all of Zurg's blasts, except one that hit them from behind. "Mayday! Mayday, we've been hit. We're going down!" On the bridge, Woody watched in horror as the blast hit the small ship. The ship then fell to the ground in a fiery blaze.

"NO!" Woody screamed. He broke free from Zurg's men and rushed towards the evil emperor. Zurg hit him with another blast from his arm gun, making the poor cowboy collapse onto the floor. Zurg laughed as two robots picked him up.

"Your friends are dead, Sheriff, he said, and your beloved kingdom will be destroyed." Woody stared at him with a serious look. "Yes, I was bluffing earlier. I know how to use your great weapon, and I am going to burn your kingdom to the ground. All of your pathetic subjects will perish, all except for that foxy wife of yours. She will be fun to have around." That made Woody's blood boil. He began to pull away from the robots.

"You stay away from her! He growled. You are not going to get away with this. Buzz and the others are alive, and they are going to stop you!" Zurg hit him again with another jolt of electricity.

"Take him back to his cell and teach him how to behave." Zurg laughed again as the robots dragged the poor sheriff from the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Buzz jolted awake and pushed a piece of debris off of him. He stood up and looked at his ship. It was completely destroyed.

"Is everyone alright? XR? Mira?" He called out. Mira, XR, and Booster came out from a clearing.

"We're alright, captain." Mira said.

"Where's Jessie? Jessie!"

"Buzz!" He looked to his left and saw her running towards him. He ran to her and scooped her up in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright. What happened to you?"

"I got thrown from the ship when we crashed." He moved a piece of her hair. On her forehead was a small cut. Her green eyes met his. "I'm alright, Buzz. It's just a scratch." Buzz kissed her and then turned to his crew.

"What's the damage report, Booster?"

"The ship is done, captain. The rocket boosters are shot, fuel cells are destroyed, and the whole left wing, broken off and busted."

"Blast! Well I guess we'll have to swipe one off of Zurg. First, we have to find Woody. Mira, do a sweep of the base, see if you…"

"I'm already on it, Cap, and I detected a life form in sector seven. She said. It's located in the cell block, cell one thirteen."

"How do we get there?" Jessie asked.

"It looks like there is a passage of tunnels under the main hanger that leads to the cell block."

"Tunnels it is. Let's go." They started to move towards the large base when Buzz noticed Jessie messing with her braid, which she only ever does when she's stressed or worried. He grabbed her hand.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, okay?" He said.

"I know, it's just…what if he's…" She grabbed her braid again. Buzz pulled her towards him.

"Look, I can't guarantee that he'll be okay, but I know that he's alive. We made it here, Jess, and we will get him out, I promise you that." He kissed her and together they followed the others. The tunnels were dark, but thankfully, the light from their suits helped see where to go. Suddenly, a guard jumped out and raised a blaster at them, but Mira shot it in the head.

"Nice shooting, your highness." XR said.

"Thanks. We go left here and then we should be under the cell block." They turned left and came upon a ladder. Climbing up, Buzz scanned for traps and found none. They climbed out of the tunnel and were about to start looking for Woody when two more guards spotted them.

"Hey, stop right there!" One guard said. Booster and XR took that one out real quick, but the other was just about to hit Buzz.

"Buzz, look out behind you!" Jessie shouted. She took a rope off her belt and used it to lasso the guard. Pulling him toward her, she punched him in the face and then head-butted him, knocking him out. All four of them stared at the cowgirl. Buzz wolf-whistled.

"Thanks for watching my back, Deputy Pride." He said.

"Anytime, Captain Lightyear. I love watching your back." She said, slapping his butt. Buzz blushed and coughed.

"Hey Cap, cell one thirteen is over here." They rushed over and looked into the cell. Woody was hanging by his wrists, his feet barley touching the floor, unconscious.

"Woody." Jessie sighed.

"Back up. Shield your eyes." Mira said. She raised her arm and used her laser to cut the door off its hinges. She caught the door before it fell and placed it to the side. Jessie pushed past her and rushed over to her brother. Immediately, she placed two fingers on his neck and felt a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief. She saw a bruise on his cheek, two small cuts on his lip and eye, and one larger one across his forehead. His clothes were dirty, ripped and bloodstained. Buzz looked at his best friend and then up at his hands, which was chained together.

"Jessie, get ready to catch him." He said, pointing his laser upwards. Jessie got behind Woody and Buzz used his laser to cut through the chains. Woody fell right into his sister's arms, causing her to stagger. She regained her balance and sat on the floor with him. She pulled back a piece of his shirt and saw a deep cut across his stomach. Woody moved his head slightly and opened his eyes.

"Jess? Jessie! Ah!" He went to move, but the pain from his stomach stopped him

"Don't move too fast, Woody." Jessie said. She helped him sit up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alive. I saw the explosion and I thought…oh god. Buzz. Where's Buzz?" Jessie smiled and pointed behind him. Woody turned and smiled at his best friend. "Buzz, you're here!"

"Hey partner, good to see you." Buzz said, grabbing his shoulder. The sheriff also saw XR, Mira and Booster.

"Oh thank god all of you survived. But we have to go, now! OW!" Woody tried again to get up, but sat right back down.

"Whoa, sheriff, slow down, you don't want to injure yourself more." Mira asked.

"No, we have to leave. Zurg came to visit me and said he was going back to earth to destroy Pixar! He's going to use the wand of justice and burn the kingdom to the ground!"

"When did he tell you this?" Buzz asked.

"He left fifteen minutes ago. Oh god, Callie is going to have my head!"

"No she won't, but we do have to leave, right now. Can you walk, sheriff?" Woody nodded, but Jessie helped him just in case. "Come on, let's…hold on, where are Booster and XR?"

"They were just here! Mira shouted. Oh I could kill those two!" The four of them walked back through the tunnels and out to the front of the base when they heard the sound of a ship. Looking up, they saw Booster driving a star cruiser. He landed beside them.

"Get in, quickly!" XR shouted.

"Nice ship! Let me guess, you stole it?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, now get in! We have a kingdom to save!"


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter six is up! How are you guys liking this? Please review!***

On the ship, Mira gave Woody some food and then did a quick scan of his body for any other injuries. She cleaned the small ones, but the one on his stomach took longer to stitch. She put a bandage over it and left the room. Buzz came in a few seconds later.

"Hey sheriff, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Woody said, putting on a shirt Buzz had given him. Buzz looked at his friend.

"Better physically maybe, but not mentally. What's on your mind, Woody?" The sheriff sighed.

"I am a terrible sheriff and an even worse husband."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was my job to protect the wand, and what happens? I go and get myself captured. I have failed the kingdom and Callie."

"No you didn't, Woody. I saw the security video. You took on three of his goons and you could have taken out the other one if he hadn't knocked you out. Yes, Callie was upset about the wand, but she was more worried about you."

"She was?"

"Yes, she was hysterical. But, she also knows that you would give your life to protect the kingdom. That's why she put you on the royal service. She knows you would never betray her or your people. And yes, Zurg may have the wand, but we are going to get back to Pixar and make sure he doesn't destroy it. We can do this if we stick together." Woody smiled.

"You always know what to say, Lightyear. Thank you for coming to my rescue. I hope Jessie wasn't too much trouble."

"She was no trouble at all. In fact, she surprised me by taking out a guard in the cell block. She really knows how to fight."

"Yeah she does. We both did after our parents died, so that we could look out for each other. She's had my back, and I've had hers. I bet you're glad she came with you." He looked at the space ranger, who was blushing, and chuckled to himself. "You know you have my blessing, right?"

"What blessing would that be?"

"To marry her." Buzz looked at him, confused. "Don't give me that look. I know you're crazy about her. You have been for three years. Besides, XR let slip that you already have a ring."

"Blast that robot! But he's right." He walked over to a small box and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. Inside was a heart-shaped box. He took it out and revealed a tiny silver ring with a stunning green stone in the center.

"Holy cow Buzz, that's beautiful!"

"It's a moonstone. Every one hundred years, when the moon is at its highest point, colored stones break away and fall to surrounding planets. I found this one while doing some field research and knew it was perfect."

"What's perfect?" Jessie asked, coming up behind them. Buzz closed the box and hid it behind his back.

"Why you are, of course." He said, kissing her cheek. Woody mouthed 'smooth' at him and Buzz glared at him. Jessie smiled at Buzz and kissed him back.

"How are you feeling, bro?"

"I'm fine, Jess. I'm just worried about Callie. How much longer till we get home?"

"Booster said we already entered Earth's atmosphere, so we should be home really soon."

"Um, captain. Booster called from the front. You might want to take a look at this." They went to the front and gasped. The town of Pixar lay burning. Homes were destroyed and brunt to the ground, the church was close to collapsing, and the streets were covered in ash as well as few bodies of townspeople.

"Oh no, Woody said. We have to get to the castle and fast!"

"Land in that open field, Booster." Buzz said.


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry I haven't posted in a while for this one, but's here's chapter seven!***

Buzz went to a side panel and opened it. Hanging on the walls were blasters and jet packs. He handed one to Woody and Jessie.

"Here, you guys can use these to take out the droids or to make a quick getaway. Jessie and I will take the far side, Mira, XR, and Booster can handle the other side. Woody, head inside the castle and find Callie. Evacuate all who are still inside." Buzz said.

"Yes captain!" They all said, saluting him. They landed and were immediately met by a dozen droids. Jessie and Buzz took out half and Mira took out the other half. Booster, XR and Woody advanced towards the castle, shooting at droids left and right.

"Woody, go!" Booster shouted as he shot a droid in the head.

"Are you sure?" Woody asked.

"We can handle this, sheriff! Go find your wife!" XR shouted. Woody turned on his jet pack and flew towards the castle. Flying to the throne room, he found two of his fellow servicemen, Slinky and Hamilton, guarding the door.

"Slink!" Woody shouted.

"Sheriff Woody!" Hamilton cried

"You're back!" Slinky said.

"Where's Queen Calista?"

"She's inside with civilians. She allowed them to take shelter after Zurg attacked." They let him pass and Woody opened the double doors. Dozens of eyes turned to him.

"It's King Pride! He's returned." One civilian said. Other civilians cheered.

"Woody!" The sheriff turned and rushing toward him was his beautiful queen. She jumped into his arms, embracing him. "Oh you're back! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for, my love?"

"For letting Zurg get the wand. I tried to get it back, but he was too powerful. I endangered the lives of everyone in the kingdom and..." She cut him off by pulling him into a kiss.

"You did no such thing. You fought valiantly, and what's more important, you returned home alive. Yes the kingdom is in danger, but you have soldiers here that have protected the lives of many civilians. Soldiers that you trained, Woody, and for that, there aren't as many lives spent as there should be. You are a noble sheriff, Lord Woody. I knew that from the first day we met." Woody blushed.

"Thank you, milady, now we need to get all these people out of here."

"But Woody, the castle is the safest place for them." Slinky said

"The droids are closing in on the castle. Woody said. It's only a matter of time before..." Just then, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the galactic squad rushed in.

"Callie! You're alright." Jessie said, hugging her sister in law.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, Jess, but Woody, we have to get these people out of here now. Buzz said. Zurg spotted the ship and is on his way here."

"Where can we take them?" Mira asked.

"There are hidden tunnels under this room. Callie said. They lead to the dungeons. We can hide the civilians there until it is safe for them to come back up."

"XR and Booster can lead them, along with Slinky and Hamilton. Woody said. Slink, where are the rest of the soldiers?"

"Rex and Preston are on the second floor; Andrew, Carl, and Rocky are out fighting droids."

"Call them all in. We are defending this castle with every ounce of help we can get!"

"How touching, sheriff, but you are a little too late, for I am already here." Everyone turned and gasped: Emperor Zurg was standing in the doorway, blaster at the ready.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is up! I have another Buzz/Jessie story I'll add after this one is complete. Till then, enjoy!***

Jessie pulled Callie back as Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Booster, XR, and a dozen other guards armed their guns at Zurg.

"Surrender the wand, Zurg. Buzz said, taking a step forward. Too many lives have been spent, how many more do you want?"

"More lives will be spent unless the citizens surrender and bow down to me!" Zurg said.

"The good people of Pixar will never bow to you!" Woody yelled.

"So be it. Allow me to choose the next victim." He raised his hand and Callie was pulled forward as if by some invisible force. "Say goodbye to your queen!"

"No! Jessie screamed. She's pregnant! You wouldn't kill a pregnant woman would you?" Woody turned to her.

"What did you say?" Woody asked. He looked at Callie. "Callie, honey is that true?"

"Yes." Callie said, running to him. "I was going to tell you this morning, but you were captured and..." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"We're having a baby. I love you, my queen." He kissed her again. They heard a gagging sound and looked up.

"Sorry, I was choking back vomit. Now as we were. You can't have a child if you're dead." He aimed his gun at Callie and fired. Buzz jumped in front of them and blocked the blast. Woody fired his blaster, hitting Zurg in the arm. Jessie and Buzz began to fire back as XR and Booster started escorting the citizens out of the room. Woody went over to Callie.

"Sweetheart, go with them. Go with XR and Booster. You are not safe here." He said.

"No, no Woody. I'm not leaving. No. I could've lost you today; I'm not going to lose you again." She said, crying.

"I'm not about to lose my wife and my unborn child. Please, honey, I need you to go. I love you too much to lose you." He held her face in his hands. She held his hands and cried. Moving slightly, she kissed him.

"I love you too. Okay, I'll go, but only if you promise to be careful and stay alive."

"I promise. Go, go now! I have to help the others." She left with XR and Booster while he went back to help. The other servicemen had taken down half of Zurg's droids. Woody blasted one about to hit Slinky and another that was terrorizing a group of citizens. "Go! Get out of here." He shouted at them. They ran and found Buzz fighting with Zurg.

"Surrender Buzz, Lightyear. I have won. Zurg said. With the almighty power of the wand of the justice, I unleash the ultimate destruction." He waved the wand and silence fell over the castle. Suddenly the ground shook and began to crack. Buildings began to fall around them.

"We have to get out of here. The town's going to collapse!" Buzz screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere without the wand!" Woody yelled. He rushed towards Zurg, who laughed.

"Back for more, Sheriff? Come and get it." He said. He cranked up his blaster to eight and fired, hitting Woody right in the chest. The cowboy slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. The wall, which was already crumbling, fell on top of him.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter nine is up. I promise not to scare you guys this time! Enjoy!***

"Woody!" Buzz and Jessie screamed. Woody tried to get up, but was winded from the blast. He felt something wet on his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. Where it was coming from, he didn't know. Raising his head a little, he saw Zurg raise the wand again. Blaster still tight in his hand, Woody shot at Zurg and it hit his arm, cutting it off. The wand clattered to the floor. Jessie scooped it up and stuck it in her holster.

"Jess, help me!" Buzz yelled. He was trying to move the bricks off Woody. She rushed over and threw the blocks aside until they uncovered him enough to where they could pull him out. They saw the pool of blood and trailed it back to a wound on his lower abdomen. The cowboy saw their eyes.

"Guys, I'm fine. Woody said his voice raspy. Help me up." Buzz offered a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Buzz, Mira said, rushing over. Zurg is getting away!" They looked and saw Zurg rushing towards his ship.

"Blast. Come on, we have to..."

"No. Woody said. You'll never make it in time. I have an idea, but you'll hate it. I want you and Mira to shoot your lasers at my badge."

"What?" Buzz asked.

"What?" Jessie gasped.

"With all due respect, Sheriff Pride, I don't think that's such a good idea." Mira said.

"Not to mention it will kill you!" Jessie said.

"It will ricochet off my badge and hit the ship. It will work!"

"Woody..." Buzz began to say.

"Just do it, Buzz!" The space ranger closed his eyes and sighed.

"Get into position." Woody walked a few feet away from them while Buzz and Mira got their lasers ready. Zurg's ship had just taken off.

"Now, do it now!" Mira and Buzz fired and hit Woody right in the dead center of his badge, knocking him backwards. The two streaks of red flew towards the ship and hit the main engine, causing the ship to explode. All three of them cheered.

"Yes! It worked." Mira shouted.

"Alert XR and Booster that they can bring back the civilians and..." He was cut off as Jessie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Well done, my hunky spaceman." She said. He sighed but then his face went white.

"Oh blast! We forgot about Woody!" He let go of his cowgirl and rushed to the Sheriff's side. He lay on his side, holding his chest. "Woody! Talk to me, buddy. What hurts?"

"My badge! Take off my badge!" Buzz did as he asked and gasped. The high temperature of the two lasers burnt a hole through the badge and through his shirt, burning his skin. "Don't worry, pal, we're going to get you to a hospital." He picked up the wounded sheriff and took off towards the town care center. There, they stitched up the wound on his stomach and cleaned up the burn. The nurse, whose name was Dolly, checked his vitals.

"Alright, aside from the burns and the one wound on your lower abdomen, I say you've got a clean bill of health, your Majesty." She said.

"Thanks Dolly." Woody said, trying to sit up.

"Of course, my king, just try to rest now, we'll take care of the rest of the citizens." Woody sighed and sat back against the pillows. Buzz came over and shook his shoulder.

"Great job, sheriff, though I'm sorry about the burn." He said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It was a small price to pay to protect my kingdom. Are the rest of the citizens back yet?"

"She'll be here, bro. Jessie said, sensing her brother's tension. Trust me. She's going to walk through that door any minute." Just as she said that, the door opened and in rushed Callie. The boys and Mira looked at her.

"Okay, that was freaky!" Mira said. Callie saw them and dashed over to them, flinging her arms around Woody.

"You're alright. Oh thank god you're alright." She said, holding him tight.

"Did you really doubt that I wouldn't be alright?"

"Well no, but a gal can still worry, can't she?" Woody laughed and placed a hand on her cheek, caressed it, and then pulled her close, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, my dear, not when we have a little prince or princess to bring into this world." He said, placing a hand on her stomach. Callie smiled and kissed him again.

***There you go. Next chapter is when Buzz will finally ask Jessie the big question!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter ten is up. Sorry this one is going to be incredibly short! Enjoy!***

**"**Citizens of Pixar, It is my pleasure to announce that the last building that was destroyed in the attack has finally been completed, which means that the kingdom and its town are completely re-built!" Callie announced. The room filed with applause. Citizens, along with every member of the Galactic Alliance, cheered. The room got silent as she raised her hand. "We rebuilt this town with the strength and willpower that was used to defeat Zurg and his minions that faithful day, and though innocent blood was spent, know that those who perished will never be forgotten. Thanks to Commander Nebula, who dedicated his own time in creating the new wall of remembrance in the town square, our friends and family members will always have a place in our town and in our hearts. So thank you, Commander, and all of the Galactic Alliance for helping us rebuild our kingdom!" The crowd cheered again.

"And a special thank you to Captain Lightyear and his team, for showing true bravery in our time of need and not only saving our kingdom, but bringing home our king. Thank you to Captain Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, XR and Booster." The crowd cheered again as the four space rangers stood facing the crowd, wearing medals of Honor on their chests. "Let the celebration begin!" Music began to play and everyone started dancing and celebrating their freedom. Woody and Callie were watching when they saw Buzz and Jessie sneak out the back to the garden.

"Is Buzz finally going to do it?" Callie asked.

"Yes I believe he is, my queen." Woody said.

"Well it's about time." They laughed. Outside in the garden, Jessie laughed as Buzz pulled her along until they got to the fountain.

"Babe, slow down! You're going to tear my arm out of its socket!" Jessie said, smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't want to do that." Buzz said, laughing. Jessie ran a hand over his medal.

"So how does it feel to be given the highest honor by the queen?"

"It feels really good, not as good as knowing the people I love are alive and well. That means more to me."

"What will you do now? Go back home?"

"Actually, I'd thought I'd stay on Earth for a while. Do you know the house that Woody just finished?"

"Do you mean the one down by the water, near the stables?"

"Yes, exactly. The land is mine. I bought it the last time I was here, drew up a floor plan and I asked Woody to build the house. Life among the stars is nice, but it can get rather lonely. I've wanted to settle down for a while now, and I've realized that there is no one I'd rather settle down with than you. Since we've met, I've been happier than I've ever been, and things are just easier and better with you by my side. You are outgoing, strong, brave, and above all, the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever met. With that being said, I'm asking you, Jessica Jane Pride, from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee, pulled out the velvet heart box, and opened it. Jessie gasped.

"Oh my god, Buzz, yes. Yes, yes, of course I will!" She said, crying. He slipped on the ring and kissed her passionately.

***Again, sorry for the reaaaally short chapter, but epilogue coming after this! I've got another Buzz/Jessie fic that I'm going to post next, so be on the look out for that!***


	11. Epilogue

***Okay, this is the epilogue you've been waiting for! The wedding of the galaxy! Some sweet moments in this. Thank you for all the love on this story. It means alot. Next one I post will be a regular toy for Buzz/Jessie. Till then, enjoy***

Jessie stood in front of her full length mirror, smoothing out her dress. She reached out to take the gold tiara sitting on her table and placed it on her head. Sighing, she looked out at the castle gardens. Exactly one year ago, Buzz had taken her there after their victory over Zurg and proposed to her. Now on this beautiful April afternoon, they were to be wed in that same spot. Smiling, she applied lipstick to her lips when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Woody came in dressed in his secret service uniform.

"Hey sis, are you almost ready? We have to be downstairs in…" Woody stopped short as Jessie turned towards him. Her dress was an off the shoulder ivory A-line dress with lace half sleeves. The front had beading that flowed down the sides ending just before the tulle court train. On her head was the gold tiara resting against her hair, which was up in a bun. "Wow."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I guess I can't call you my little sister anymore. You look beautiful Jess." She smiled as he stepped toward her. "You grew up on me. It seems like only yesterday I was tying your shoes and helping you with your hair. Now I'm walking you down the aisle and watching you get married."

"Dad would've have wanted you to. He always said he couldn't wait to walk me down to my husband. I almost feel bad that you're giving me away and not him, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She sighed and hugged him. "I miss them so much, Woody. Dad and mom, I wish there were here." He rubbed her back.

"They are always here with us, Jess. In fact, Buzz sent over his wedding gift, and I know for a fact, you are going to love it." He handed her a grey velvet box. Jessie took it, curious. Opening the lid, she gasped. It was a heart necklace.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She said.

"It's a locket. Open it." She did and let out another gasp. Inside on one side of the heart was a picture of their mom, Emily, and on the other side was a picture of their father, Thomas. On the back, Buzz wrote an engraving.

"Gone but never forgotten. 8-16-05. that was the date they…" She wiped her eyes. Their parents had died in a horrible car accident coming home one night. It was snowing and the car slipped on black ice, causing them to go off the road into a tree. They both died on impact. "Oh god, we were so young when that happened, and you. You took care of me all those years after. You took on the role of both parents and I, I've never thanked you for that. And now, Buzz, that wonderful man, he, he has brought them back to me. Oh god, I love that man so much!" She covered her mouth and sobbed. Woody held her, laughing and trying to hold back his tears.

"I told you you would love it. I almost cried when he showed it to me. He loves you so much, Jessie, and I couldn't be happier and honored to give you away to him today" He took the box from her, took out the necklace and placed it around her neck. Then he gave her a tissue. "Now, dry those eyes, we've got a wedding to get to." She smiled as she grabbed her bouquet of yellow calla lilies and took hold of her brothers arm as they walked out of the room and out to the garden. The scene was beautiful: Rows of white chairs lined the aisle along with yellow calla lilies at the end of each row. At the front was a gorgeous vine covered arch with cherry blossoms blooming in the background. Friends and many of the villagers sat in the chairs, anxious to see the blushing bride. The bridesmaids, Hannah, Molly and Mira were lined up with the groomsmen, Slinky, Hamilton and Booster. Each girl wore a purple dress, and each guy wore a grey suit jacket with a purple vest and tie. They each walked down the aisle and then came time for Jessie to walk in. Looking down the aisle, she saw her groom wearing a grey suit and a purple vest and tie, his light brown hair slicked back. She sighed and held onto Woody's arm as they walked. Everyone stood and an instrumental version of 'Halleluiah' began to play. Buzz smiled and when he saw her, his eyes lit up and his mouth dropped. At the end of the aisle, Woody hugged Buzz and placed Jessie's hands in his. Then he went to sit next to Callie, who was holding their daughter, Princess Olivia. The priest, Kenneth Peterson, stood in the front and spoke to the crowd.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Deputy Jessica Pride and Captain Buzz Lightyear in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life - a shared life - is a great blessing. As Jessica and Buzz embark on this journey together they will be able to nurture a love that makes them better versions of them. Marriage is a garden we sow with love, and harvest in personal growth. Jessica and Buzz, on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure. Always remember these words; Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. You have chosen to write your vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions. Jessica, you may begin when you're ready." Jessie took a deep breath and smiled at Buzz.

"Buzz, the first time we met, I fell deeply in love with you. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Every moment we have spent together since that day, my love for you has grown. My heart, my soul and everything that I am belongs to you. You are the most amazing and perfect man I have ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and I feel truly blessed that you have agreed to be my husband. So I make these vows to you in the presence of our closest friends and family, so that they may witness the promises I make. I solemnly vow that I will spend every day doing everything I can to be the wife that you deserve; to support, love and cherish you; through the happiest times, but also through the darkest times. I vow to be your best friend, your closest soulmate and, most of all, your faithful wife. No matter what life may throw at us, I vow that I will never stop loving you, will never stop caring for you and will never stop trying to be the best wife that I can be. I love you, Buzz, with every fiber of my heart." Tears streaming down her face, she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Alright, Buzz. You may start when you're ready." The priest said. Buzz sighed.

"Jessie, I would like to tell you why I Love you, and why I want to spend my life with you. Your Heart! Your generosity is unmatched, your emotion is real, your passion is intense and from the heart, and your tenacity is second to none. Your intelligence! Your musical ability is a thing of beauty, your command of the English language is truly amazing, and your ability to see people for hew they are, is a true gift. You are truly brilliant. Your Beauty! Your smile is infectious and bright, your beautiful green eyes are warm and loving, and yes when you bat them at me it does work! You're my best friend! Praising me when I've had success and motivating me when I have not. You're always there when I need you, supporting me in whatever I do, unconditionally. For this I'm truly blessed! Jessie, these are the reasons why I love you and want to spend my life with you! Today I choose you for my wife. I promise to love you, honor you, care for you, and be faithful to you, for the rest of our lives." He then slid the ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Buzz dipped her down and kissed her full on the lips. The reception followed right after in the Crystal ballroom near the garden. Drinks and food was served as music played in the background. Then Woody grabbed the microphone.

"May I have your attention please? It is my great honor to welcome our happy couple onto the dance floor for their first dance." He said smiling. Buzz stood and took Jessie's hand. She stood up, now wearing a spaghetti strap V-neck asymmetrical dress with ruby red beading. The two walked onto the dance floor as the music started and they went into a waltz.

_I still hear your voice when_

_You sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Then the music got louder and they broke into a fast paced dance. Buzz flipped her a few times and spun her and they jumped and jived to the music.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go _

_I want you in my life._

They circled the room, dancing slowly and then fast as the crowd cheered. On the final note, Buzz picked Jessie up and dipped her back. The room exploded with cheers. Jessie kissed him, laughing. Woody made his way over to his sister for their dance. He took her hand and a familiar tune came over the speakers.

_It's like a storm that cuts a path._

_It breaks your will, it feels like that._

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost on your own_

_You're not alone._

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope._

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go._

"This, this is the song that dad used to sing to me when I had bad dreams." Jessie said.

"I used to sing it to you too. Woody said. I sang it every night to you after they died."

"And you did exactly as the lyrics said. You've been standing by me, helping me through everything and anything, and when I can't cope with things, you hold me and tell me it's going to be okay. You really are the best brother in the world."

"Well I have the best sister in the world. You've been there for me just as much as I've been there for you. You believed in me when I couldn't. You helped me become the ruler I've become."

"You didn't need my help with that, brother."

"No, I didn't, but it was your support that got me through it. Oh, by the way, did you like the house?"

"I love it, Woody. It's beautiful." She smiled and hugged him as the final notes of the song played. "I love you, Woodster."

"I love you too, Bazooka Jane." He twirled her as the song ended. The kingdom was free again, and his sister was married to his best friend. It was a perfect end to a wonderful ceremony.

The end.

***And done! How was it? Review please!***


End file.
